Against All Odds
by brokenpens
Summary: “Where are you?” She thought out loud. He was there… somewhere. She ran to the closet and grabbed her jacket. He was out there, and she was going to find him.


_Author's Note: I love being inspired by songs. And this... was perfect for Hermione and Draco... maybe not the best written... but the song fits them so ... perfect?_

_DISCLAIMER: J.K, I don't own your characters. So just put the court papers down..._

_so take a look at me now  
there's just an empty space  
there's nothing left here to remind me  
just the memory of your face  
take a look at me now  
there's just an empty space  
you coming back to me is against the odds  
and that's what I've got to face_

-- Against All Odds, by Postal Service

Hermione Granger sat stone-faced on her living room couch. Everything was so chaotic, she wasn't even sure of herself anymore. She couldn't help the growing lump in her throat when she thought of him, the one she hated. But the one she loved.

He had a way with girls, but when it came to her, his charm didn't last very long. There wasn't a thing Hermione liked about him. His slicked back hair, his cold eyes, his pale skin, his famous smirk… it all annoyed her. The way he said her name, the way he walked with a proud strut, and the way he always challenged her knowledge. All these things Hermione hated, loathed, and despised. So, how did she fall in love with him? Hermione wasn't even sure. It had happened so fast, that she wasn't even sure it was true at first. How could Hermione Granger love Draco Malfoy? And how could he love her back? It was just…against the odds.

"Hermione?" A soft whisper called out to her. She glanced up to see the boy standing before her. His hair resembled a mop, with its black curls matted and tangled. His eyes were a fiery green, but slightly covered with thick black glasses. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, smiled at her sadly. "How late are you planning to stay up?" He was here to stay for the summer. It wasn't safe anywhere else. Their enemies, the Death Eaters, could easily find him in the Wizardry world. But in the muggle word, they were as lost as a three year old in Mall of America. Hermione's home was the only place this legendary boy could stay, and she was determined to do whatever it took to protect him.

"Just a little longer. You can go ahead and go to bed. Ron has." Ron Weasley was also with them. He, too, made a promise to stay with Harry no matter what. It wasn't a question of bravery, it was a question of friendship. Ron was Harry's best friend, and he didn't want to leave Harry during all this hell. Harry would have to go up against death itself, and Hermione and Ron planned to join him. Lord Voldemort wasn't going to get it easy with these three. Harry shrugged his shoulders lazily and turned around.

"Alright, good night." He began to walk up the stairs when he suddenly turned around. "Thanks, Hermione, for everything." Hermione smiled sweetly at the boy.

"No, Harry. Thank you." Harry returned her smile and walked the stairs to the spare room he shared with Ron. Hermione's parents were a little skeptical about having Ron and Harry stay there at first. But after Hermione explained the problem, leaving out the really scary parts, they agreed to it. They still had no idea about Lord Voldemort, or the Death Eaters. They only knew that Harry had nowhere to go, no one to take him in. It was true, the Weasleys couldn't bring Harry home and risk their entire family. Hermione's home was the only place for him.

Hermione swallowed hard and turned to face the window. She had no clue where Draco was, or what he was doing. She was worried if he was okay, if he was hurting. She remembered the pain he was in, and she knew he was hardly strong enough to keep hiding it under his skin the way he did. She remembered him the night she first saw him for who he really was.

It was early in her sixth year, the September moon shone brightly in the Astronomy tower as Hermione read her textbooks. She liked going up there to read. It was spacious, and she always could rely on the fact no one would come up there. Plus, it was a way for her to escape the hassles of dealing with other people. Hermione never considered herself compatible with other people, that's why she had such few friends. She felt this was the only place to hide from the stares of everyone else. But she was wrong… he came there. And it changed everything. He didn't notice her at first, mostly because she was hidden in the corner. He came bursting through the door, which made Hermione jump. He stomped up to the window and let out a groan of frustration. He slammed his fists against the wall and let out another half groan, half scream. He hung his head and stayed that way for a couple minutes, and the whole time Hermione watched him. She wasn't sure if she should say anything, so she just watched him.

Draco ran a hand through his hair and straightened his robes. He turned around and stopped dead in his tracks. He made eye contact with her. It sent electricity up Hermione's spine as she looked into his ice gray eyes. Neither of them said a word, just stared at the other. It wasn't an awkward silence either, more like amazement. Draco had never seen Hermione without her beloved friends. And, he had never seen her without her robes on. She was simply dressed in a tank top and pants. But there was something else about her too. Something that wasn't so… uptight. Her normal prissy expression was gone, and her eyes weren't so bored looking. She was… different. Hermione was still shocked about Draco's outburst. She's seen him mad before, but she never seen him like this. He looked really… really… mad. But Hermione sort of knew the reason he was here. He was like her, in a way.

"Hi." Draco said softly. Hermione noticed the normal disgusting tone he was famous for, was gone. He sounded normal, almost too normal.

"Hi." She whispered back. Their eyes never left the other. It was as if their hearts understood the other. There wasn't a need to explain.

"Alone?" His eyes were completely different from anything Hermione had ever seen. They used to be so cold, but now… they were calm.

"Yes." He nodded and shifted his weight. He didn't look nervous, but Hermione could feel it. She had a feeling that maybe this room was his escape too. That they both ran to the same place to hide… and it made her look at him with different eyes.

"I…I…" Draco stumbled to find words as he twiddled with the hem of his sleeve. What words do you use to express such a feeling he was going through? Hermione smiled and hushed him.

"Let's just… sit together. You don't need to explain." And that was that. Draco Malfoy sat next to Hermione Granger. They were alone, and they were there on their own free will. They didn't say much for the rest of the night. Draco watched Hermione read, and Hermione watched from the corner of her eye as Draco watched her. It was probably the most peace either of them had ever had in a very long time.

These nightly meetings became regular, though they didn't even look at each other during the day. But at night…

"I want to take you to the beach someday." Hermione smiled at Draco as he moved a piece on the chessboard. He smirked at her.

"Is it really that important?"

"No human being can go their whole life and never once go to a beach. It's… insane. Just let me take you, I promise it'll be fun." Hermione gave her enemy an innocent smile as he rolled his eyes. She was still a little shocked they were getting along so well. It was like they were made for each other.

"Whatever. I still don't see anything special about sand and water." Hermione gave him a playful punch in the arm.

"Trust me! It's beautiful." Draco said nothing as he looked at the ground. Hermione raised an eyebrow and slightly tilted her head. "What's wrong?" Draco still didn't say anything, but Hermione could tell he was holding something back from her. She knew it was better not to push him to do things he didn't want to, but she was worried about him. It wasn't healthy to keep so much inside.

"I might not live long enough to go with you." The words that left his mouth chilled the air around them. Hermione suddenly felt cold as she watched the blonde in front of her. She was sort of forcing herself to forget he was the son of a Death Eater, and was most likely expected to be one when he became of age. Or… even worse… already was one…

"Don't say that." Hermione replied in a very serious tone. Draco glanced up at her.

"But it's true. The path I'm taking…"

"Then get off it!"

"Be real, Hermione! There's nothing I can do! If I could… I… I …" He sighed and stared at his shoes. His brow furrowed, as if he were concentrating very hard on his shoe. "I … would be with you."

After that, you can only guess how close they became. Hermione did everything in her power to help him forget his worries. She loved him… with all her heart. And she finally knew he felt the same. They didn't talk about the future, or even the present. They shared their hearts, and that's all that mattered. In the moments they shared, the entire world disappeared… and it was only Draco and Hermione. But it didn't last.

They never said the words, "I love you." Neither of them knew how to say it. So, maybe it was best left unsaid. Hermione didn't mind not saying it, it was enough stress actually having the feeling of love. Let alone saying it. Draco was the same way. He really didn't like saying it, and he was relived when Hermione didn't either. It was just… an unsaid understanding. The other knew the other loved them, and that was enough for Draco and Hermione.

Draco kissed Hermione in the place they had come to so many times. Tears formed in her eyes, she knew this was goodbye. He didn't have to say it; she felt it on his lips. Something that would change both of them was about to happen, and there wasn't a thing they could do to stop it. Not even their love. Draco whipped away her tears without a single word. They had never had to say much to each other; they always knew what the other was saying without words. It was just how they were together. Hermione watched as he left her. His feet were heavy and his heart was cursing him for leaving her. But there wasn't anything he could do.

Two days later, Draco helped in the murder of Albus Dumbledore. And Hermione never saw him again.

Now, it was two weeks after the school closed for the summer. Everything was a mess. Hogwarts might not even be opening up the next school year, and Lord Voldemort was gaining more and more power. His trail was very well hidden, and only Harry could stop him now. Hermione smiled weakly as she remembered Draco's eyes. Not the eyes she grew up glaring at, but the ones that she fell in love with. The real Draco Malfoy.

A tingle escalated up her spine and she felt a cold breeze sweep over her. It was familiar sensation, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Then, it hit her like a ton of bricks… Draco.

She jumped off the couch and ran to the window. She wasn't sure what she was looking for, but she knew it was him. It had to be, the feeling was too similar to the feeling she got whenever he was with her. Her heart rate picked up speed as she stared into the starry sky, looking for a sign of her lost love. Hermione never forgot him, and never gave up on the hope that he would come out of this alive. It was an outrageous dream, but Hermione always thought of her and Draco being together… forever.

"Where are you?" She thought out loud. He was there… somewhere. She ran to the closet and grabbed her jacket. He was out there, and she was going to find him. She sprinted through the lawn, feeling the grass between her toes. It was cold, but she didn't care. She sort of forgot to put on shoes in the excitement of Draco being near her. She ran out in the street, glanced around a few times and walked down the block. She came to the intersection, and did a 360 looking for him. She felt her heart breaking. Was she wrong?

"Looking for me?" Draco appeared before from the shadows. He stepped into the lamp's pool of light; with a smirk she knew all to well.

"Draco." She whispered. Her eyes blurred with tears. It was just too good to be true. She never gave up on him, her heart was his. It had been so long since Draco looked into her dark eyes. He had gotten lost in those eyes so many times…

"Hermione…where are your shoes?" He glanced at her bare feet and back at her face. She was slightly blushing.

"They're in the closet. I … forgot them. But that's not the issue. Why are you here?" He took a few steps towards her. She could tell he was a little scared. "No one knows I'm here. They won't know…" She watched as his tight muscles loosened. He smiled at her, a real smile. His eyes were filled with compassion and need. And it was all for her.

"I couldn't… it … I needed to see you." Hermione blinked away the tears and threw her arms around him. She could feel the heat from his body against hers. She closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. She didn't care what anyone did, no one was taking this moment away from her. No amount of Aurors could pull Hermione off of him. Draco brought his arms up and wrapped them around the girl. He felt her heart beat against his chest, and knew this was real.

"I waited for you, I knew you'd come for me." Draco held tighter.

"I… I can't stay. I have the Mark. I'm so sorry…" He tightened his chest, in hope to hold back sobs. "I can't take you with me." Hermione let out a small whimper. She had so many dreams of Draco coming on a broomstick, coming to run away to a place where no one could find them. "I wish there was a way. Tonight was the luckiest thing that ever happened. And until this war is over, it probably won't happen again." Hermione winced, the words were cutting deep into her.

"How did you find me?" She suddenly became worried. If Draco could find her, so could the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Don't worry… No one knows I'm here." He smiled at her. "I found you because I looked like a mad man. I had a hunch to come here, and I was right." Hermione knew what he wanted to say. Their love brought them together. A thought crossed her mind and she looked up at the moon.

"Without you, I'm a mess. I think about you all the time. I'm so… empty without you." Draco looked at his feet, he felt the same way. "I prayed for a way for you to come to me. And here you are. But this… won't last. Will it? It can't… the odds are against us." Draco felt the anger grow in his chest. He swallowed and grabbed Hermione's wrist.

"I'll come back." Hermione closed her eyes and hung her head.

"Don't promise me, it'll only hurt more when you don't…" Draco lifted her chin with his hand and smiled at her.

"I promise. Because I'm here now. And I'm not leaving you." He placed a kiss on Hermione's lips, filling her with the love that was bursting inside of him.

"You have to go back, they'll kill you. And I have to go back, I have Harry and Ron …."

"No… we don't. Hermione… for just one night… we're the only two people in the world. There's no Voldemort, no Potter, and defiantly no Wesley." Hermione laughed and Draco smirked. "Tonight, it's just you and me." Draco let go of Hermione and pulled out his broom. "For one night, the world is ours." Hermione smiled widely as she climbed on the back of his broom, and gripped Draco's waist.

Tonight, they would spend it together. If only for a few hours, it would be enough to last both Hermione and Draco a lifetime. They knew the second the sun rose, they would have to say goodbye. But for right now…

"Where are we going?"

"The beach." And with that, Draco and Hermione flew into the night. Yes, the odds were against them. But for one night, it didn't matter. Against all odds, Hermione and Draco were together. And that, my friend, is really mattered.


End file.
